More than Enough
by Mikki13
Summary: Chuck and Sarah discover what it's like to be together against all odds. An expansion of "Chuck vs. the Other Guy".


**A/N: **So after watching this ep, I just had to write this story. After all, there's just so much to fill in. And even though I know that I've been lax in my review replies lately, I chose to post it before making up for my faux pas. I hope you'll forgive me my sleight, enjoy the story, and understand how much it means to have your support.

**A/N 2: **Written for the Yogurt_and_Fun LJ Fic Challenge.

**Disclaimer: **You know how I sometimes write disclaimers about not reading these M-rated fics in public? And you know how I sometimes warn you that it could lead to indecent exposure, arrest, and possible fines? Well, the same thing goes here. Only this time, I'm going to heighten these warnings to an orange zone. Not quite red, but definitely worth the advice. Have fun. ;-)

~*~

"Shut up and kiss me," she says, and there's a devilish glint behind those bright blue eyes.

He blinks at her tone, at the desire couched within her words, but the look in her eyes is enough to stop any startled response. And before the grin can fully slide across his face, he's already leaning into capture her sweet mouth in a heated kiss. His arm clutches her arm, her hand cups his face, and their bodies press together as though melded by a centrifugal force. It's like everything he's always imagined, and nothing he ever believed possible. All the worry, all the despair, all the heartache of the last twenty-four hours is erased as they fall back against the sheets. Slipping off his shirt, he begins a renewed assault on her mouth.

He's a better kisser than she remembers. He's a better _person_ than she ever gave him credit for. Even after everything she's put him through, even after all those months of her aloof behavior, he saved her life. He figured out what she hadn't seen; he'd discovered the truth behind Shaw's lies, the animosity behind his utter denials. And before she realized what was happening, he was suddenly by her side. Before she'd fully comprehended the futility of her situation, he was reeling her back in. Pulling her into his arms and shielding her from the threat. Holding her tight and promising to keep her safe.

She's never really needed to be protected. Yes, she's experienced the occasional life and death situation. She's even come close to death. But she's never come as close as she came last night. She's never tasted such fear and understood such desperation. She's never been so helpless, so debilitated. She's never been so alone.

Alone until he arrived.

But then, Chuck's always had a way of knowing exactly what she needs, even before she knows it herself.

Shivering as he traces kisses along her jaw line, she makes up her mind. She's going to show him that every hero reaps rewards. A sly smile snakes across her face even as her lids remain half closed, and she suddenly flips him so that she's straddling his hips. It's a maneuver that she learned in spy school; a maneuver taught to ensure control. And in this situation, it works perfectly.

Chuck's pulse accelerates at his abrupt shift in vantage point, and at the way Sarah shimmies out of his dress shirt with practiced ease. His eyes widen at the sight; at the soft, smooth skin that greets his welcome gaze. She's even more beautiful than he imagined. She's even more incredible than he ever dreamed. And when she unclasps her bra with a coy wink, he inhales sharply and slowly raises a hand to trace the warm flesh directly underneath her breasts.

She studies him for a long moment, watching his face as he explores her silky skin. And even though he's drawn to her body, even though he's drawn to her perfect form, he can't help but notice the expression of awe that flits across her face. He can't help but notice the way her eyes slide shut, and her lips silently part as he brushes his thumb against her hardened nipple. He can't help but notice the way she leans into his touch as he cups her breast and begins to memorize the feel of it in his hand.

God, she's wanted this for so long. She's wanted _him_ for so long. And now, as he slowly caresses her with an ardent touch, as he gazes at her in loving affection, she wonders how she waited all this time. She wonders how she pretended she didn't need this. She wonders how she pretended she didn't need him.

So when his ministrations increase in fervor, and his touch increases in passion, she remembers her unspoken promise. She remembers her decision to show him how much she wants him, how much she needs him. How glad she is to have him in her arms.

Before he can get too carried away, her eyes snap open and her coy expression returns full force. Rolling her hips deliciously against his rapidly hardening groin, she savors the soft groan that escapes his lips and the way his hand quickly stills. "Is everything okay, Chuck?" she asks throatily, leaning down to suckle on his earlobe.

"Yeah . . . yeah," he stammers, his breath hitching when she grazes her teeth along his sensitive skin. "Amazing." _Unbelievable._

"Oh, really?" she asks, and he's sure the sexy undertones of her voice are going to send him to an early death. But then he remembers everything that's happened, and he thinks about her heartfelt confession just the night before, and he quickly grows a little more confident.

"Why, Agent Walker?" he demands, running nimble fingertips down her naked back. "Are you going to make me feel better?"

"That depends, Chuck," she replies, moving lower as she brushes her lips against his bare chest. "Do you think you deserve it?"

"I don't know," he says, unable to resist thrusting his hips against her concealed sex. He relishes the breathless moan that falls from her lips. "I mean," he tries, searching for something, anything that will cause her to keep doing what she's doing now, "I did save your life." The words fall forth without design, without thought, and he realizes how different they sound. How peculiar they feel. He, Chuck Bartowski, saved Sarah Walker's life. He protected her when she needed him most. He kept her safe when she wasn't even aware that she needed safekeeping. He prevented her from leaving his life in the worst possible way.

A fact that doesn't seem to escape her now.

"Yes, you did," she confirms, placing one last kiss upon his chest before her heated gaze connects with his own. The look roiling underneath the surface of her gleaming blue eyes is enough to cause his breath to hitch in his throat. And suddenly, Sarah's exploring his body with renewed vigor. Her fingers skirt along the sides of his abdomen, her lips caress his tender skin, even her tongue blazes its own fiery trail. Kicking off his converses, he loses himself in her embrace, unaware that the sounds reverberating off the walls are coming from his own mouth. And when she reaches the hem of his pants, her tongue tracing a pattern along the very top, the only thing he can do is whimper and plea.

"Please, Sarah," he begs as her hand slides to the bulge in his jeans. Arching toward her caress, he's barely aware of anything except the way she makes him feel and how desperately he wants to feel her touch.

Sarah's never seen Chuck so unhinged. She's never seen him so completely undone. The very experience is almost enough to make her forget everything else. And when she cups him through his pants, and when her fingers squeeze him in time to his thrusts, she realizes this is the most amazing thing she's ever seen. This is the most amazing thing she's ever been a part of. This thing – her and Chuck – is the best thing she's ever done.

She needs him to know how special he is. She needs him to know that even after everything that's happened between them, he's all she wants. He's all she needs.

Unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down his zipper, she nudges him to lift his hips so she can pull his pants and boxers down his long, muscular legs. And then she licks her lips and lowers her head, wrapping her mouth around his rock hard cock. Almost immediately, his hand comes up to caress her head, his fingers threading through her hair as a low moan emerges from his throat. "Sarah," he breathes when she swirls her tongue around his shaft, suckling softly as her right hand fondles his balls. "Oh, God. Sarah . . ."

His salty taste trickles through her lips and into her throat, and she closes her eyes as she continues her heated ministrations. She's not sure how long it lasts; she's not sure how long she runs her tongue along his shaft, or moves her mouth along his length, or revels in the feel of him beneath her lips. It's only when he shifts reluctantly underneath her mouth that she begins to return to the present moment.

"Sarah," he breathes her name again, moving away from her ardent attentions. "Sarah, stop."

Blinking in surprise, she disengages her mouth from his hardened length. "Is everything okay, Chuck?" she asks, arching a brow.

"Oh, yeah," he rushes to reassure her. "Yes, of course. Everything is . . . everything is perfect, actually," he amends, a lazy grin lighting up his face as he brushes loving fingers down her arm.

"Then what's wrong?" she shakes her head even as her lips curl into an amused smirk. She's not used to interruptions.

Moving his fingers up her arm to the soft skin of her cheek, he brushes his thumb along her cheekbone. "Nothing's wrong," he replies honestly, a sincere crease appearing between his eyes. "Believe me, this is amazing. It's just that . . ." he swallows, his thumb straying to her satiny pink lips. "I want to make you feel as good as you've made me feel. I want to make love to you, Sarah."

Sarah's smirk gradually becomes a pleased smile, and the impish glint in her eyes gradually becomes a tender gleam. "Oh," she replies. "Well, since you put it that way . . ."

Laughing quietly, Chuck sits up and wraps his arms around her slender body, placing a kiss on the curve of her neck as he turns her so that she's laying down. "I was hoping you wouldn't put up much of a fight," he confesses, his grin turning slightly mischievous.

"I'm more than willing to change my mind," she murmurs, but her coy smile has returned. And when Chuck moves his lips downward, along the hollow of her throat, down her smooth chest, finally placing a kiss between her pert, supple breasts, her head falls back onto the pillow and she doesn't say another word.

A blissful whimper escapes Sarah's mouth and a trail of heat courses down her spine when Chuck traces his tongue along her nipple and moves his hand down her taut abs. And when his agile fingers find the waistband to her panties, dipping slowly lower until they cup her heated sex, she can't stop the moan with escapes next. Now it's her turn to breathe his name as he slides first one finger, and then another, into her sensitive folds.

His mouth continues to suckle on her breast, and his tongue continues to tease, but his fingers begin a path all their own. Plunging them deep into her center, he twists and scissors, then pulls them out only to begin anew. The side of his hand rubs against her clit, the rough texture of his fingers bringing her ever closer to the edge. Locking eyes with her, he watches her pant and groan, the pressure building within her belly. His name becomes a mantra upon her lips, and she begins to arch her hips toward his ever increasing momentum. He moves harder, faster, deeper, until she cries out in pleasure and convulses around his hand.

Chuck watches her in fascination as she comes down from her high, her eyes slipping closed even as her chest moves in an erratic rhythm. It's only when she regains her normal breathing pattern that she opens her eyes and refocuses her tumultuous gaze upon his own.

"Come here," she demands, sliding her panties down her legs as she quirks her finger.

He's only too happy to oblige. Reaching to the floor, he grabs his wallet from his jeans, extracting a condom from its contours. He's almost relieved that it's still there. If Morgan had swiped this one, he's pretty sure he would have committed homicide. But then his gut churns at the thought, his mentor-turned-enemy's menacing face appears within his mind, and he pushes the thought from his head. Right now, the only thing he wants to focus on is the beautiful blonde lying upon the bed. The only thing he ever really wants to think about again is the fact that this gorgeous woman, this captivating enigma is finally his. The rest can come later. At the moment, it's all about her.

She wordlessly takes the condom from his hand, tearing it open and gliding it down his length. And when she's done, and he's gazing deeply into her eyes, he finds that he feels more connected with her than he's ever felt before. He's never felt this close to anyone. He's never loved anyone so much. Maneuvering himself so that he's kneeling over her, he slowly lowers himself to her entrance, brushing the head of his cock against her slick, velvety folds. "I love you, Sarah," is the last thing he says before he pushes deep inside, relishing the feel of her as she closes in around his aching shaft.

God, he's wanted this for so long.

A barely audible whimper sounds from her throat as Chuck begins to thrust into her sensitive core, pushing deep before pulling back out, only to push back in again. Her legs wrap around his hips, her arms wrap around his back, and she feels herself falling into a sensual rhythm with the man wrapped within her ardent embrace. It's unlike anything she's ever felt before. It's unlike anything she's ever experienced. It's almost as if they're two pieces of the same whole, and together they move in flawless harmony. And as they continue to push, as they continue to thrust, as they continue to meet each other move for move, she feels the blissful rush of heat form within her belly and trickle up her spine.

He's giving this everything he's got. He's giving her everything that's left within him. He wants her to know; he wants her to believe. He wants her to understand just how much she means to him. So even as the pressure builds within his groin, even as the tension grows behind his shaft, he continues to push. He continues to thrust. He continues to meet her move for move. Pressing his thumb against her clit, he rubs it in concentric circles as he feels himself getting ever closer to the brink. "Sarah," he breathes against her lips as he dips his head for a kiss. Their tongues tangle tortuously, and she finally succumbs to her increasing pleasure, her exclamation lost in their kiss as she spasms around his swollen shaft. A rush of relief floods his chest, and he thrusts into her satiny center one last time, spilling himself in her depths and collapsing into her arms.

Moments later, when they're laying in euphoric silence, he shifts onto his side and pulls her into his tender embrace. "I always said I wanted to visit Paris," he murmurs sleepily, brushing a kiss against the nape of her neck.

"Mmm," she replies, shivering at the contact as she presses herself closer into his lithe frame. "It's a good city."

"The best," he agrees. _The best._ Pulling her closer and shutting his eyes, he falls into a deep sleep, knowing that she's alright. Knowing that she's his. Knowing that when they wake up, they'll have the rest of their lives to be together, a perfect paradigm of loving bliss.

Outside, the Parisian skyline gradually brightens and the River Seine flows along its normal course. The Eiffel Tower rises in a monument of majesty, overlooking the lush gardens and buildings both ancient and modern. The tourists and residents continue their daily routines, bustling about the City on errands of individual importance.

But inside, Chuck and Sarah lay wrapped up in one another's arms. Inside, they relish the feel of being here, of being close, of being together. Inside, they finally begin to understand: No matter how many missions, no matter how many life and death situations they may endure, they'll always have each other. And after everything they've been through, that's more than enough.

**Fin.**


End file.
